


The Chief's Gronkle

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [34]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Hiccup, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup tucks in his pregnant wife.





	The Chief's Gronkle

**The Chief's Gronkle**

**-**

“Would you please  _stop it_?” Astrid batted her husbands hands away with impatience and irritation. “I can walk up two steps without your help!”

"Never said you couldn’t!” Hiccup didn’t let her slaps and smacks deter him, holding out his hands beneath her elbow and behind the small of her back as they climbed the stairs to their home. “There’s nothing wrong with a little extra caution.”

“Even if I fell, I’d just squish you like a Gronkle,” Astrid muttered, pulling open the heavy front door and waddling in. “And then roll on to destroy the village.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you can walk up steps without my help, isn’t it?”

He seemed to relax once they were inside the house, slipping her furs off of her shoulder and hanging them by the entrance. Of course, that didn’t mean he missed how she winced as she crossed the room and settled in a chair. She attempted to lean over and rub her tired and aching feet, but the huge swell of her pregnant belly prevented her from reaching. Sighing, she sat back against the chair. Too tired to make another attempt, too proud to ask for help. 

Luckily, her husband was already on it. His metal foot thunked against the wooden floors with every step as he came to kneel in front of her.  He gently eased off her boots and peeled off her socks. She didn’t need to see past her stomach to know that her ankles looked swollen and gross.

“You didn’t have to walk me home,” she told him, smoothing a hand over the front of her tunic. “You’re going all the way back to your dad’s anyways.”

“It’s nothing,” he replied without looking up, his fingers working at the soles of her feet. "Had to make sure milady didn’t destroy the village.“

She snorted but didn’t argue. Letting her eyes close, she took inventory of her day as Hiccup rubbed away its stresses. It was a nightly ritual she’d had to start since becoming pregnant— she’d become so forgetful as of late. “I can’t shake this feeling that there was something else I was supposed to get done today,” she mumbled and yawned. “Did I leave those tunics at Ruff’s?”

"Uh, you had them in the Great Hall,” Hiccup answered thoughtfully. “I’ll run by and see if they’re still there.”

“Mm,” she murmured as thanks. “You shouldn’t stay out too late tonight. You need sleep too.”

“I’m wide awake.” He grinned as he pushed himself off the floor. “But I think it’s time I put my beautiful wife to bed.”

Astrid groaned at the thought of climbing the stairs to their bedroom, but he was already taking her by the hands and helping her from the chair. This time, as he hovered protectively at her back, she didn’t try and slap him away. His presence was solid and warm behind her, and though it got annoying at times, it was also a little charming. In that stupid, aggravating way of his.

He helped her undress and take down her hair, then detached Inferno from his thigh with the intent to start the downstairs fire. She pushed back the blankets of their bed and crawled inside.

“Toothless will probably be in before me.” Hiccup moved a candle to her bedside table. “Do you need anything else before I go?" 

She shook her head but crooked a finger at him. With a warm grin, he set down his dragon blade and crawled over her legs, half-laying at her side. He propped up his head on one hand and laid the other on the roundness of her belly. “Is the little terror asleep?”

"Mhm.” Astrid gnawed at her lip and smiled. Her fingers pushed his hair back from his eyes. “Finally settled down on the walk back. Are you disappointed?” She knew he liked to curl up against her and feel the baby kick and flail inside her womb. 

“Nah. At least you’ll actually get some rest.” His eyes didn’t leave the soft swell, though. His thumb rubbed circles against her nightgown. He dropped a kiss to her belly and let his lips rest there. “With all that squirming, you’re gonna be an awesome fighter, like your mom. But only if you let her sleep at night.”

“He’s not squirming. He’s doing your shoulder thing.” Weariness made her eyelids heavy. She yawned again. 

“He?” Hiccup raised a brow at her, letting the teasing remark slide. The ladies of the village liked to stare at Astrid’s growing stomach and place bets on whether the chief’s newest heir would be a boy or a girl. So far the majority expected a little red-headed girl. 

“Just a feeling." 

He looked a little dreamy at the thought, and she was struck with a strong pang of affection. A little Hiccup running around? The gods help her, she had her hands full with one. So why did the idea seem so wonderful?

"Maybe I should stay in after all…” He sighed and nuzzled his cheek against her belly. “I could get some work done here.”

“Go.” Astrid tugged at one of his newer braids. “Your dad’s expecting you. The baby will be here when you get back.”

“Mmph.” He didn’t move. “Five more minutes.”

Laughing, she laid her head back against the pillow. Outside, she could hear the faint cacophony of the dragon stables in the distance. Her husband continued to murmur quiet conversation into the fabric of her nightgown. She laced her fingers through his hair. He smelled like leather.

“I swear to Freya I’m still forgetting something…”


End file.
